guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Favor of the Gods
The only quest given by a god's avatar that I'm aware of is Family Ties. Are there any others? --Tetris L 20:36, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, Wisdom of the Druids, I just added it to Dwayna's article. --Karlos 21:17, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) "A territory must win six times in a row in the Hall of Heroes in order to shift the Favor to itself." I'm probably wrong, as usual, but isn't it 5? One win gives the "needs four more wins to take the favor of the gods" message... 1+4=5? :) --Midk 21:32, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, it's five. Changed it. --Fyren 22:50, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) Rumor: Having favor increases chances of better drops. Any idea if this is true? -Auron 19:03, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :It would take significant analysis to prove either way. In the absense of proof in either directing, I call it BS. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:35, 19 August 2006 (CDT) The SS/LB Weekend The last i checked, the favor was up at 34000 minutes, then i see a message saying favor of the gods ended! Stupid anet removed the favor time because it was going to last for nearly 4 weeks straight. Those bastards always ruin everything good, and destroy what players work for. We want our favor back! Europe vs America I'am just curious, why is it that recently why does Europe tend to hold favor most of the time? With America having it for a 2-3 hours a day? Kmg0 -8:00PM Jan 7 2007 Europe has more favor because Europe tends to have more guilds and HoH players. Alreajk 21:09, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::If Americans had no lives, they'd be winning HoH.--Gravemind 06:16, 10 August 2007 (CDT) It's gotten worse of late - some days America doesn't get favor at all. Even when America does manage to get favor, it's usually only for a few hours from 10ish to midnight or 1am pacific time. --Phydeaux 20:52, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :america has four timezones, by most counts, whereas europe has between 6 and 12, depending on where you start counting. plus there's the snowball effect. if europe has the favor all the time, why shouldn't the HoH players who want to win change zones? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:13, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm from the Europe territory, and when America wins favour it tends to be at our night. It's always back the way it was in the morning though. Must have something to do with the German players, they win quite often.M Javabean 04:04, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::good news whiners europe got nerfed international brotherhood ftw What if? A team with 2 players from America, 2 from Europe, 2 from Korea and 2 from Japan win the Hall. Which territory gets the credit? 16:59, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Taiwan. (T/ ) 17:03, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Really? Or are you fucking wit me? :(( 17:04, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well, obviously it couldn't go to America, Europe, Korea, or Japan, because then players from the other countries would complain about favoritism and that might start a Worldwide Political Disaster for ANet. So the only logical choice would be to give it to Taiwan, who didn't participare. That way, all the angry players would be mad at Taiwan, not ANet. :::In all seriousness though, it probably depends on the territory of the party leader. Since it has never happened before, though, I really have no clue. (T/ ) 17:07, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Or give it to Africa, they don;t have anything. 17:12, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Africa is a territory? I didn't know that o_O (T/ ) 17:19, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I didn't even know Africa was a country, lol! j/k... Revan The Retarded 12:09, 15 October 2008 (UTC) changes to Favor They just anounced that favor will now be different. Something that when 20 people gain a maxed title in a place they are gained acces to the realm of the gods for one hour and each time another person gains a maxed title It's extended an aditional 3 min. Anyone else think this seems a lot harder since most people who wanted to max their titles already have done so. It's just something against us farmers again isn't it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kharn ( ) }. :And where did you get this little bit of information? --Gimmethegepgun 18:28, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::He's referring to this I believe. BigAstro 18:33, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::It's also listed under updates now. I personally don't like it, it's probably because a bunch of people from some continent I've never heard of and/or can't pronounce whined that they never get favor. Anyone else agree with me?--Daniel Rendat 20:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You couldn't list and pronounce all seven continents? :P The game is actually broken up into territories, but I get your meaning. The newer regions (Taiwan and Japan) rarely get favor. I think scrolls were introduced to help compensate and allow new region players to gain entrance to FoW and UW, but it probably didn't do enough. On top of that, with five territories all equally getting the same amount of favor (which naturally wouldn't happen, some regions are bound to be more skilled), they each get 20% of day versus 33% when only three territories are "sharing" the favor. Dividing the same pie up into more pieces gives everyone a smaller piece. So here we are with a totally revamped system. Personally, I have no idea how this new system will turn out overall, but I'm glad I've been hoarding my scrolls. BigAstro 23:21, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :According to the update site, it's not region based; it's world-wide.Mirutsa 20:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::the change is accually okay, alot of acheivments happaned quickly sure it was about a 4 hour wait, but what ever142.161.118.125 22:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::So in other words, we have to wait for people to GRIND max titles before we can have access to something we already had access to, for one hour, but we finally got/favor command?? Does this seem like one step forwards and three step backwards to anyone else? :::I find it two steps backward instead of three. The problem lies in the duration per person. It's currently 3 minutes. Increasing it to 5 (min 12 players to achieve a max title) would help a lot. This way, each person getting a max title is much more meaningful to the rest of the world. --Kale Ironfist 02:45, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I used to think this was a stupid idea and we'd never get Favor because of it. But not even an hour after the update that changed it, the world was blessed with favor. I would occasionally type /favor to see how long we had. It'd go down to the 40s and then up to the 60s and rollercoaster. And now here I am, the next morning, and we STILL have favor (or did we lose it and get it again during the night?) and we have 40(ish) minutes remaining in Favor. Maybe we'll have Favor more often after all...--Gravemind 06:22, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, I think people are jumping to conclusions. 20 maxed titles, and most of those that count are pretty hard ones, sounds like an awful lot for one hour of favor. My first impulse was "omg, are they serious?", too. But what can I say, from what I have observed so far, it seems to work pretty well. Over the last couple of hours we had favor for at least two hours, and this isn't even prime time in one of the "strong" territories (America or Europe). Being "required to grind" for favor, what many people complain about, is not a valid argument either. People grind and max titles all the time anyway, this only adds a little extra reward to it. Of course we will have to wait to see how it works out in the long run. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:35, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::: I am willing to bet that the favor will seem good for the time being... But after some time, the title maxing will start to diminish, and we will get the trickle effect from it. Eventually, people will run out of titles. We will just have to see what Eye of the North has in store in the way of titles that will add to favor. Isk8 16:06, 11 August 2007 (CDT) 3 million games sold, 1 million players? let us say 500,000 players. no, let us say 170,000. how many minutes you got in a year? 60 * 24 * 365 = 525,600. divide the minutes to the players, and you get around 3 minute for player. so if we want constant favor, every player is "responsible" for three minute. meaning that it's enough for a player to get a proper maxed title per year. I'm willing to take my part. (and I bet that after the next double ss/lb weekend, we're gonna have favor for at least 50,000 minutes). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:23, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Well said. Maxing sunspear is the most easy and fast max title counting for favor, even without double points, it only takes a couple hours a day for a few days when farming in the sulfurous wastes. Right now, there are 694 minutes of favor remaining, with a little more each day. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if they nerfed the bonus to 2.5 or even 2 minutes, just to make things a little more challenging. :Sunday, favor day: 1,074 minutes (18 hours) of favor remaining. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:21, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::August 22nd and we've got more than a day straight of favor left. And it's been less than two weeks since the favor changes inplemented. Mad. Forget going down to 2 minutes, to make it challenging each region should have a separate favor counter, maybe with the effect of maxing a title scaled to how many players are in it. Ahri 10:20, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Glitch Under this new favor system, I found that a shrine of Lyssa in Hidden City is inactive even though currently there's 95 minutes of favor left. Will post screen if you want --Gimmethegepgun 14:21, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Have you tried kneeling in front of the shrine? I have noticed several statures that do not appear to have favor, but every time I kneel in front of them their respective avatar pops up. As far as I can tell it does not appear to be a glitch with the avatars and/or getting bounties, but rather a simple problem of them not showing that they have it correctly. It has no real effect on game play (that I can see), and you can always use the /favor command. Send a bug report if you like. Kelvin Greyheart 17:56, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::I knelt multiple times in an attempt, since many do not look very much like they are active, but it still didn't work --Gimmethegepgun 15:51, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Perhaps she wanted you to /dance! Just like how you gotta enter the outpost ^^. Or it's just a glitch, although I like the /dance possibility better 84.24.206.123 15:55, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Other faction titles? Sunspear and Lightbringer count towards favour. So why doesn't the Norn/Asura/Ebon/Dwarf title tracks count as well.. And how about Master Of the North title track. P.hilling 14:59, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :They probably do, just atm its not possible to max them so we dont know yet. Will find out when HM eotn comes out probably Luminarus 19:03, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::They do count, they just dont give global messages. Same as the non legendary Protector, Guardian Titles and Cartographer titles, and many other titles. Limit We just got from over 35 000 minutes remaining to "The world no longer has the favor of the gods"... GG ANet ! 90.29.98.77 15:17, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :GG indeed. Lord of all tyria 15:19, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: Hehe they probably didn't think of it when they decided to have double ss/lb weekend... like in the double reputation weekend there was the glitch that you get the same amout of points whenever you complete a quest or dungeon(when its supposed to be greatly decreased) and they fixed it.Ts healer 15:37, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Welcome to the real world... RT | Talk 15:39, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::its not a glitch, anet didnt want favor to last for 3 and a half weeks, those bastards wreck everything good and what the players work for. DOWN WITH ANET! WE WANT OUR FAVOR! :::::If you chant "down with anet" you may as well kiss your game goodbye lol. Lets just chant... "Go For The Shins !!!" :D Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 16:28, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you don't like it, don't play. I enjoy Eve immensely RT | Talk 16:31, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::It happened at exactly 36,000 minutes; 25 days. (Talk • ) 16:56, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: About half an hour later it was up to 2000 minutes again, i seriously think that we're gonna be without favor for a long time, since everyone has all the easy titles [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We already have 27k miutes back. Who cares, really? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:16, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Bug Comment The bug comment seems to be incorrect as we have 34,944 minutes of favor left. [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] 00:18, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Which should be a bug IN ITSELF since that's nearly a month of favor if NO ONE gets a title maxed in that time --Gimmethegepgun 01:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I dont think you understand what I was saying. [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] Coming the advent of GW2 What with people not so into gaining titles as much as they used to, in general, do you (the public) think the requirement to gain the favour of the gods change, when a large amount of the GW population will be migrating to GW2? --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 23:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I think they will eventually let the world always have favour. Silver Sunlight 00:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I think it will let you have favor if you are ascended. thats it. man... i wish we were back to the days when favor was region dependant. but they keep the region change as it is now. ppl dont play enough in korea and europe and such during american time lol. ::::Zrank will determine HoH, just as ownership of Cavalon etc. (T/ ) 01:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::::That would be rather funny :P You don't have to pay the avatar of grenth, you have to /zrank him. Silver Sunlight 07:21, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::And if yours is too low, then you die and get a message "You are unworthy." :) Or alternatively, "You got served!" Abaddon-style. (T/ ) 07:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think it's better if we don't become game designers hehe Silver Sunlight 07:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, but GW would be SO much more fun if players could design it themselves. Open source ftw (T/ ) 22:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::GW would be a LOT more fun if at least a few intelligent people got to design (balance) the game instead of a few of ANet's employees (Izzy) --Gimmethegepgun 22:04, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I can't agree with you more... I'll be happy if there's an alternative to WoH for a healing elite :P Silver Sunlight 11:59, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I would think that World PVP would provide a mechanism for favor. However favor would be illustrated in terms of improved drop rates, better energy regen and bonusses, instead of a realy big number when typing \favor Alleycat! 12:56, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Here's you healing elite: Attuned Was Songkai. Everyone underestimates the raw healing power of Resto rits, and with that you can spam forever --Gimmethegepgun 18:52, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Oh btw Favor finally ended yesterday. Now we know, if Anet wants favor for 10 solid months, just have a single SS/LB weekend. --Macros 19:51, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Favor was restored not too long afterwards...for an hour. :p Scroll prices are skyrocketing. (T/ ) 19:53, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm.. That's odd. With all the UW SC runs a ton of Scrolls got around. 1 per person per run, whereas a run takes 8 people through UW within 20-40 minutes, median 30 (one conset). I'd think people were clever enough to hold on to them O-o" --- -- (s)talkpage 20:57, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Everyone is running out of titles to get, just a few more months and getting into UW/FoW will be something like christmass. I'm not complaining though, i'm highly amused by all the farmer goons at ToA who are crying their hearts out because they've sold their ectos a bit to early. --Oremir 21:51, 5 November 2008 (UTC) "Favor of the Gods" search directs to talk page? When I use the main search box to find "Favor of the Gods," it redirects here (to the talk page) instead to the article. Could someone else try to duplicate the problem? Thanks. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :For me, goes to the article, but anything without the correct capitilization comes here to the talk page. I remember something similar happening to me with a different article just a little bit ago, but I dont know what it means or how to fix it. Segick 16:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmn. Ok, thanks for checking. Maybe one of the wiki gurus knows. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Add'l troubleshooting details: my search is set to explore these namespaces: Main, GuildWiki, GuildWiki talk. Results from the search page do not point here. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) Favor Non-Existant? It seems that everyone has whatever titles they were grinding for now, and we are stuck in a period of no favor. And the people grinding for them now don't reach max very often. So we apparently need a new system of favor.(Or better yet, infinite favor.(Like that will happen)) Either way, it seems that we will never have favor again, save for the occassional hour every few weeks or so, unless something is changed. Scipio7 04:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC)